


It Was A Good Thing

by Halfblood_Fiend



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfblood_Fiend/pseuds/Halfblood_Fiend
Summary: When Severus can't get a Hogsmeade shopkeep out of his mind, he takes matters into his own hands. ;)





	It Was A Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> My smut draught was saved by the good people on my Sniscord. So, with love, to those thirsty folks. <3

No matter how hard Severus tried, he couldn't stop thinking about _her_.

He still wasn’t sure what had possessed him to go to Hogsmeade on this dull grey Saturday afternoon, or why he wandered into the cramped apothecary down the street after visiting The Hog's Head when he knew the castle was well stocked with more potions ingredients than he could possibly need. But maybe it was a good thing, or maybe the discomfort he felt below his belt now made it a bad thing.

There was nothing particularly remarkable about her really, if he was being honest. She was small, had a sort of ruddy complexion, her brown hair a wild mess. Severus supposed she was cute enough though, with a nice smile and optimistic eyes. Fine enough in every respect, but nothing that should have struck him as different. Yet with a cheery wave and a short conversation, the shop clerk had lodged herself in his mind's eye.

"You from Hogwarts, sir?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful. Name's Etha Selpie. I just moved here from the country. Been trying to make myself acquainted with everyone around here."

Severus had wanted to point out that this was still "the country" but he found himself strangely tongue-tied.

The clerk had leaned around him to stock ingredients on the shelves and the fleeting view below him was...ample. He blushed like a teenager and averted his eyes. As she brushed past him to busy herself with a new display, he caught the distinct scent of apples and honey.

The collar of his robes was suddenly too tight.

After a few more brief pleasantries that he still had no idea how he could have survived, Severus stumbled from the apothecary with a package he didn't quite remember buying and something like a fever starting beneath his skin.

The trudge back to Hogwarts was long but good to clear his head, or so he thought. The chill of the autumn air clung to his overheated skin and did wonders to soothe the fiery ache that threatened to overtake him each time he remembered the woman at the shop. He hoped it would be enough.

Though no matter how many times he forbade himself from remembering, images of Etha Selpie, her bow-shaped lips and the freckles that dotted her breasts, forced themselves into his mind anyway. Then the memories devolved into...something else entirely.

_She didn't deserve this_, he reasoned with his mind desperately. Severus pushed open the door to his office with shaking hands. _She was just a clerk, and you're not a rabid teenage boy!_ he tried to tell himself. _Get control of yourself!_

He leaned his head against the cold wrought iron in the door and closed his eyes as he gulped for air.

Brown hair free and begging for him to use it to pull her into him. Lips open, tongue wanting, begging for him to take her. He kissed each freckle on one breast, then the other before he took a pert nipple into his mouth. She would moan --_how she would moan!-_\- in that sweet low voice, his name would sound like honey. He would guide her down. To her knees. Her lovely lips would close around him and--and...

But still, the images came.

Severus groaned, a piteous and desperate sound, and thrust his hips into the air.

The fabric chafed his erection. His pants were too tight. Too painful.

...maybe there was nothing else for it.

Battling down the shame in his throat, one shaking hand reached for the buttons on his pants, the other dropped the package and balled into a fist on the door beside his head.

He would get this over quickly. He'd try not to enjoy it. _I'm so sorry, Etha, _he thought desperately. He hoped the stranger would forgive him what he was about to do to her visage, made vague plans to be more friendly if he wasn't too ashamed to ever see her again--

\--but when his fingers brushed the head of his cock, all rational thought fled him at once. Keening, Severus thrust into the air again. His need made him tremble, threatened to overtake him in its heat, but the cool iron pressed to his brow kept him from losing himself completely. It was just enough...

He imagined her smile as he stroked himself, slowly at first. In his mind's eye, she peeled her robes from her body and let them pool to the floor. She kissed him hard and pressed her skin to his. She was soft and warm and eager for him. 

This time, she dropped to her knees of her own volition, and Severus watched her take his cock in her hand. She stroked his shaft in time to his own strokes.

Severus gripped himself harder and he moaned softly.

_"Would you like to fuck me, Severus?"_

He nodded against the door.

It took little more imagination to finish him off.

He turned the woman around and pressed her against the door, and lifted her to plunge inside her.

Only it was his own hand and his own head pressed firmly against the door. His other arm supported his shaking body as his hips bucked into his hand.

Severus stroked himself hard, each time trembling with the pleasure, the pent up needy want. He caught the head of his cock with his thumb and stuck his fist into his mouth to try to quiet the heady moan that escaped his lips.

Desire coiled in his stomach, hot and demanding, and fueled by each stroke, each twist, and every squeeze. He could feel himself coming close to the finish, his body being wound tighter and tighter until he threatened to fold in on himself. And when his teeth raked against his hand, biting down hard as a strangled cry escaped from deep in his throat, Severus broke.

With a half sob that became a long guttural groan, Severus came into his hand, bucking hard. The slick that coated his long fingers worked against him, his body violently convulsing, a stream of soft whimpers falling from his open mouth.

He stayed like that for some time, trembling, gasping for air, sure he would be unable to move even if he tried.

How long had it been since he'd touched himself like this? Perhaps he'd have to make time more often now. His body felt light. His mind blessedly blank. All that mattered in this moment were the last few shivers of his orgasm and the prickling fire beneath his skin that was finally going out.

Dark eyes fluttered open; Severus' gaze fell on the apothecary package, unceremoniously abandoned on the floor below him.

When had he dropped it? He hoped there wasn't anything breakable in there.

Severus pulled out his wand and muttered, "_Evanesco_," before tucking himself back into his pants.

Still unsure he could stand without the door, he shifted until his shoulder was heavy against the wood and then slowly bent to retrieve the unassuming brown package.

What had he purchased, he wondered as he pulled the twine bow and let it flutter to the floor.

Inside was a bottle of lacewing flies.

_What?_

Severus pulled the bottle out to inspect it and noticed a piece of folded parchment underneath it. That read:

_Severus_,

_Returning the lacewing flies you let me borrow when I was in my third year. With interest._

\- _Etha_

P_.S. It feels silly to finally admit, but I think I always had a crush on you at school. You got me into potionmaking in the first place, so come by any time to the shop and I'll be sure to treat you right. XO_

Severus couldn't keep from grimacing. It would seem that he would not be able to avoid seeing Etha again after all. But then again...

Maybe it was a good thing.


End file.
